The Monster That Resides Inside
by Tobias Danielle Raccoon
Summary: Darius is a 12 year old boy being killed by a dark soul, small story and I will submit the first story when Darius joins the crew R&R & please don't say anything mean. Rated T to be safe
1. With The Crew

_**There was a boy. He had black hair, golden eyes, and a secret. That secret that the boy had kept was that he had a dark side. That wasn't like all dark sides, no, that dark side was murderous and the boy had no control over himself when the monster breaks out. Did I tell you the boy's name? If not, his name is Darius Radcliffe Collins.**_

Darius was out on the deck. He had fallen asleep as he was cleaning the deck. "DARIUS COLLINS!" The captain yelled. Darius didn't respond instantly. He then jumped, and Darius wasn't, you know, Darius. He didn't jump from the voice, but from _it. _Darius' eyes weren't the normal golden color, they were blood red. Darius unsheathed a glass cutlass and smiled wickedly. "Darius put the blade down. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! DARIUS!" The captain yelled as the boy stabbed her. The boy then killed the rest of the crew and fell on the bloody floor, the glass cutlass was stained with blood and so were Darius' rings and hands. After a long while a strong hand shook Darius. The young boy opened his eyes slowly. "Darius, Darius my boy." Said a British accent. Darius' eyes sparkled like clean gold and weren't red anymore. Lewis saw tears in Darius' eyes. "I-I'm s-sorry L-L-Lewis." Darius said as he cried ever so softly. Lewis held him and said softly. "You can cry if you want." Darius did. Cupquake came to see what was taking Lewis so long. The woman saw Darius crying in Lewis' arms. She rushed to their side and Lewis looked up at her. Cupquake walked back and Lewis carried the boy bridal-style back to the ship. Darius was still crying. Once the boys got to Darius' room Lewis laid Darius on the bed and sat next to him. After what seemed like an hour Darius was silent. Lewis knew he was asleep so he left the boy. He would ask him why he was sorry tomorrow. At midnight Darius cried out in pain. It echoed through the ship like the waves in a storm. Lewis got up and ran to the room. The pain was from the monster inside trying to break out, unfortunately, the monster did escape. Lewis burst into Darius' room and saw him gone. Simon didn't hear Lewis in the other room so he got up and searched the ship for him. Lewis ran straight into Simon and got up. "LEWIS!" Simon yelled. Lewis stopped and turned around. "What are you doing?" Simon asked. Lewis didn't respond, instead he saw Darius sprint by with a diamond sword stained with blood. Lewis looked at where he had come from and saw blood around the door. Simon and Lewis ran to the room and saw Dr. Whooves with a stab wound in his leg. Lewis ran out and burst into Martyn's room. Martyn was fine, but not Toby, Martyn was healing the boy's wound. SoTotallyToby had a wound in his chest. He was lucky to be alive. "He's going to Nilesy's!" Toby said through tears. Lewis ran out and saw Darius about to kill Nilesy. Lewis and Simon ran into the room and grabbed Darius. They both dragged Darius into the dungeon. Simon and Lewis locked Darius up and the boy passed out. Once Darius got up he looked at Lewis. He then saw the bars. "Dad?" Darius asked, Lewis looked at him in confusion then Darius then realized what he said. "Lewis, why am I in here?!" Darius asked. Lewis looked away; he couldn't stand seeing Darius in there. Simon smiled as he watched at the boy sit there. Darius cried softly. Lewis came in and told Simon to leave. Darius looked away as Lewis came in. "Why did you do it?" Lewis asked. "Do what?" Darius growled. "You know what I'm talking about, right?" Lewis said. "IT WASN'T ME!" Darius cried out. "Then who was it?" Lewis asked. "It was the monster, I can't stand it! He's killing me! He's killing everyone!" Darius said. Lewis stared at him like he was a madman. Darius cried. "What monster?" Lewis asked. "I don't know! There's this monster and I takes over and it controls me! It makes me kill! Make it stop! Please!" Darius said. Lewis opened the door and walked over to the boy. He placed a hand on Darius' shoulder and Darius growled. Lewis looked at him; this wasn't like Darius at all. The boy looked at Lewis and the boy had blood red eyes then they changed back into gold and Darius cried out in pain. "It's killing me! Please, make it stop!" Darius cried. Lewis ran out and got Martyn. They both walked in and Darius was crying. "What is it?" Martyn asked. Lewis pointed at Darius. "He says the monster is killing him, do you know what he means?" Lewis asked. "Ant could solve the question, and I can solve whatever!" Martyn said. He ran upstairs and came back down with Antvenom. Lewis watched Darius. "So, the monster is killing him?" Ant asked. Lewis nodded slowly. "It's probably like a soul, maybe something worse." Ant said. "I never heard of that…" Martyn said. Toby Raccoon walked down the stairs with a hologram floating above his hands. "Here…" He whispered then looked up at Darius. "Um, bad time isn't it? Well, bye then!" Toby said as he walked away." Martyn grabbed him and said. "We need you to heal this boy, now." Toby nodded and walked over.

_**Cliffhanger, I do hope you liked it, I'll be adding the first FanFiction in a while. Sorry about the cliffhanger but I lost my train of thought, peace off Toby Raccoon**_


	2. Happyness at last

_**Here's chapter two, I skipped a bit because it was going to be bad, don't say bad reviews, it's going to make sense. Maybe**_

Toby had finished, Martyn watched Toby walk out of the boy's cell. Darius was sleeping and Toby had cast a spell to help. It was a bloody, horrifying, terrible way to get a boy to sleep, but Toby Raccoon did it anyways. That night Lewis trusted that Darius was going to control himself, so Lewis took him to the small room of Darius' and set him down on his bed and walked out. At one o'clock in the morning, this was heard. "NO!" A scream from Darius' room was heard. Lewis, Ant, Toby Raccoon, Toby Cottrell, Sky, and Cupquake rushed into Darius' room. The boy's eyes were red as blood and they flashed gold for a second. Darius spoke with a dark, deep voice like the Dark Lord's. "Leave! I just need to speak with the one called Lewis." Darius' eyes went from red to gold. "Help me! Please!" Darius cried out before his eyes became red again. Everyone but Lewis left. "Don't listen to those pathetic cries for help, they're just a distraction." Darius said with that dark voice. "What are you doing?!" Lewis asked a bit worried. "And who are you?!" "I'm darkness itself, I'm trying to kill this boy and take his form. I need a physical form for myself and I decided to take the strongest form, perhaps too strong." Darius said. Lewis looked at Darius worryingly. "Stop this!" Lewis said. Darius laughed and said. "Why would I?! This is good to hear the boy scream and cry in pain! It's a good thing for me!" He said though laughter. The true Darius broke through and the boy fell to the floor and Lewis caught him before he hit the ground. Lewis sat down on the bed and looked at Darius; his black messy hair was covering his left eye as he was lying in Lewis' arms unconscious. Antvenom poked his head in the room and opened the door. Toby R., Toby C., Sky, and Cupquake followed Ant into the room. Lewis watched the boys and girl walk into the room. A click was heard. Lewis looked down and everyone looked at the boy.

**Darius' POV**

_System reboot_

_Starting system_

I opened my eyes. Lewis was watching me. "What was that? Did anyone else hear that?" Sky asked. Everyone nodded. Lewis spoke up. "Was it the click?" "No, it was a crash, OF COURSE IT WAS THE CLICK!" "God, calm down, I was just asking!" "Sorry… Butter…" Sky whispered the word 'Butter' and I got up. My leg burned as if my brace had be acidized. I summoned a staff and used it to get up. Another click, this time it was inaudible and I felt a bit better. "Are you okay?" Lewis asked; I heard the worried tone in his voice. Sky walked out. I followed him and watched the Johnny Twins fight over who gets to be the first to step on the next piece of land. Sky joined the fight and so did Antvenom. I heard Lewis walk by but kept my eye on the fight. "You didn't answer my question." He said. "I-I'm fine, it happens." I replied. "It's not normal; you're taking this like it's a minor scratch. This is worse than that." Lewis said. I sat down and continued watching the fight. Cupquake came and separated the boys and girl. They all returned to their position. "I know it is, I just don't know what to think about it. It's like my thoughts are locked up and I have nothing to get to them." I said and looked at the name on the staff. "Really? I wonder how that feels." Lewis said. I was about to say something just as I heard yelling. I got up and held onto the railing for support. "Oh no, the redcoats." Lewis whispered. I grabbed my staff and almost ran into the fight. "No, go to your room and stay there. I'll come get you when the fight is over; you're in no shape to fight." He said. I walked to my room and sat on my bed. A loud scream was heard and a yell. There was a bang and someone tried to break in. I didn't have anywhere to go, like Lewis said, I was in no shape to fight. And I was in no shape to hide or run. The door broke down and a redcoat came in. "Darius!" The redcoat said. Holy hell, it was my foster father. My grip on my staff tightened. Lewis shot the man, I had forgotten his name, and came in. "Are you alright?!" He said. I nodded and looked at the dead man. "It's okay that was the last redcoat. It's alright to come out." I got up and felt pain in my left leg again. The redcoat ship had sailed away and I watched them. "I have a feeling you had a foster father that was a redcoat." Lewis said as he threw the dead redcoat overboard. "You just threw him overboard." I said as I walked to the bow of the ship. I saw Lewis look at the dead man as he dropped to the bottom of the sea in the corner of my eye.

**Narrator's POV**

Darius sat down and looked at the sparkling sea. It reflected the sparkle of Darius' eyes as if gold was there. Lewis sat down next to the boy and said. "So, about those thoughts you had?" "I-it's hard to remember really. I just forgot like the rest of my thoughts and memories." Darius said. He shivered as he watched the sun set. "So, what's it like to be, you know, possessed?" Lewis asked but instantly regretted it. "With the Dark Lord, it's like he wants to kill you, it's like he needs you to be alone. It's terrible; I want to have a nice life besides having a dark soul in my life. I wish there was no such thing. I miss the old life I had. I need to have that life." Darius said. "It's like you have no control, no life. I've felt his pain of being alone and he's felt mine. I feel like there's a hole in me, a hole of hatred and loneliness. I feel like I just need to kill something with that, and, I do…" He said. "Well, you should get to bed; the crew is leaving as well." Lewis said. Darius got up and so did Lewis. They both walked to their rooms and Darius locked his door. Hope sparkled in his golden eyes as he went to sleep. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Darius screamed. Lewis ran in. He saw Darius tossing and turning in his bed. Black dust appeared and floated above his head. After that Darius was completely still, they had just come to a stop at the Mistral City dock. A shadow appeared in the Mistral City graveyard. "Darius?! DARIUS!" Lewis said. He shook Darius and didn't hear his breaths. He finally spoke with a dark voice of the Dark Lord's. "I have finally taken a physical form for myself!" Darius then laughed and fell silent. His kinda high voice was heard but was almost inaudible. "Nilesy?" Lewis felt his breaths again, but they were unstable. After a second Nilesy burst into the room. "WE'VEARRIVEDATMISTRALCITY!" He said quickly without knowing. Darius (just) understood what he had said but was too weak to get up and walk out. Nilesy saw the weak young boy in Lewis' arms and said. "Is he alright?" Lewis nodded very slowly and Nilesy walked out. "Great, we're in Mistral City! I'll take you to the infirmary okay?" Lewis asked as he looked at Darius. He nodded and Lewis picked him up and carried him bridal-style to the city's infirmary. Darius was in so much pain when he felt Lewis pick him up. But why was he feeling so much pain and how? Somehow Darius had felt pain all day and night. So much he cried softly and some tears streamed down his face. Darius had fallen asleep and his breathing had stabilized. Everyone had noticed that Darius wasn't here anymore and got curious; finally Nilesy couldn't take it anymore and asked Lewis. "Where is Darius at?" "In Mistral City's infirmary." Lewis replied simply. Nilesy walked back down and spread the news about where Darius was. A letter was sent to Lewis from the infirmary.

_The boy had been healed; it will take a while before we can turn him over to your responsibility. We hope you get this letter and we hope you have a good day._

_-Mistral City Infirmary_

Lewis read over it and folded it up and put it back into the envelope it came in. He put the envelope on his nightstand and walked out. He sat down at the bow of the ship where he saw Darius sit all the time. After about three days Nilesy gave Lewis another letter. The spaceman ran out and ran to the infirmary almost running into Father Braeburn. Lewis came in and saw Darius sleeping. "You can take him when he wakes." The doctor said. Lewis stroked Darius' messy black hair and checked the time. The next day Lewis came in and saw Darius was awake. The boy smiled and said. "Hey Lewis, I heard that I could leave now!" Lewis nodded and ruffled Darius' hair. They both walked to the ship and Lewis put a pirate hat on Darius' head.

_**That was nice wasn't it? It started out actiony and ended nicely. I hope you all liked this! Toby Raccoon**_


	3. Doopliss Carnival

_**The last chapter was less descriptive than I expected it to be, hm. Anyways, I was listening to ZMiX Doopliss Theme and I thought I could add a really creepy circus theme to this! Enjoy!**_

It was getting late, the sun was setting and Lewis and Darius had just got onboard. Nilesy was steering the ship and saw this really good-looking, fun-loving, way-too-awesome-to-be-real place, so like the person he is, Nilesy turned sharply to go straight to the circus place. After they had docked there the sun rose. Nilesy looked at the circus and listened to the music. Lewis came out of his cabin yawing. It was actually silent now, Darius hadn't been crying out for help like he did every night. The boy came out of his small room and when he saw the circus he walked back to his room. The good music shattered and became a creepy song that you would hear in a circus, except more creepy. Lewis walked to Darius' room and dragged him out. "I DON'T WANT TO GO! LET GO!" Darius screamed. "You're coming no matter…. WHAT!" Lewis yelled. Darius was way stronger than he looked; in fact, Darius had dragged Lewis to his room instead of Lewis dragging Darius out. The boy hated circuses and really hated this one. Once Lewis saw the circus he unhanded the boy and he ran off. Lewis looked at the symbol on the flag. "DARIUS RADCLIFFE COLLINS! COME OUT OF YOUR ROOM!" Lewis yelled as he knocked on Darius' door. "THAT PLACE IS EVIL! IT'S WORSE THAN IT LOOKS!" Darius screamed. After about an hour Darius finally came out and followed Lewis with an I-will-murder-you-for-this look. Nilesy, Lewis, Darius, Cupquake, BudderCupquake, and Toby R and Toby C all went inside the carnival of evil. They all looked around and BudderCupquake remembered this song from YouTube. "Why would they play the ZMiX Doopliss Theme here?" He asked. Toby Raccoon remembered this song too. An evil laugh and an "I WILL GET YOU SOUTH SNAKE!" filled the air. Budder and Darius exchanged looks and so did Toby Raccoon and Toby Cottrell. "MERRY FUCKMAS!" someone yelled. The sound of sleigh bells filled the air and a boy jumped down from what looked like Santa's sleigh. He looked like a young skinny Santa version. He was tall and slender. "Um… hai everyone!" He said. Cupquake waved. Darius looked at the kid. "Who are you exactly?" "I am Santa! Er, Santa's son, Jake." The boy said. He looked at his sleigh then back at the crew. "Well, you want to come?" Jake asked. Lewis pushed Darius forward and said. "It's your destiny now." Darius looked at Lewis and the spaceman gave Darius a watch and some goggles. "The Goggles of Truth and the Warping Watch." Lewis said. Darius took the two items and got in the sleigh. "HYAH!" Darius put the watch on his wrist and put the goggles on his forehead. Darius watched the bone reindeer and asked. "So, you're like Bad Santa?" "Yeah, I don't say "Merry Christmas" I say "MERRY FUCKMAS" and I don't deliver presents, I deliver bombs to the bad people." Jake said. Jake looked like Santa and had red eyes with grey stripes like a candy cane. That was strange. "TO DOOPLISS WE GO! MERRY FUCKMAS!" Jake yelled at the top of his lungs. The 18 year old boy threw a bomb at a castle and entered through the giant hole there. Jake landed the sleigh on what used to be a couch before he landed. Budder peeked out of the red sack Jake had. Darius, Jake, and BudderCupquake all walked to the other side of the dark carnival. "We're all screwed." Budder said. "No, it's my favorite holiday, MERRY FUCKMAS DOOPLISS!" Jake yelled and ran inside with a bomb in his hand and a yell echoed through where Jake went. The last two boys grabbed the red sack with the words "Presents for the bad little villains." Darius carried it while Budder held a bomb in each hand.

((FYI, I'm making my own teenage boys and girls of the famous people like Santa and Bomberman)

A girl came out with two swords in her hands and yelled. "SUBSCRIBE OR DIE!" Darius watched her stab three clowns at once. "Remind me never to get on her bad side." Budder whispered to Darius and the sciencey looking boy nodded.

_**I'll be adding BomberGirl later; I just added GirlBuscus and Young Saint Knockout. Who next? I might add a parody of your OC or a YouTuber! I might add SkyDoesKillercraft and CaptainKillz. Hope you liked this!**_


End file.
